deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman VS The Tall Man
Slenderman VS The Tall Man is a What-If Death Battle. It's being made by Wither and serves as the first episode of his new battle line-up following his reboot. (Ignore the previous fights. I likely won't do those, with exceptions like Neighbor VS Freddy and a few others. Iggy VS Donatello and Silver VS Rosalina will be rewritten.) It pits Slenderman from the highly popular media franchise against The Tall Man from Phantasm. 'Description' Slenderverse VS Phantasm! It's the duel of the supernatural, superpowered, deathless lifeforms from other dimensions - the latter of which inspired the former - to combat each other! Will The Tall Man turn into Slenderman's newest proxy? Or will Slenderman learn not to mess with the old man? 'Interlude' Wiz: Horror... Boomstick: One of the most popular genres of films, TV shows and video games. Solely for people that somehow like to scream like little girls, do the Zombie Walk and dream about psychopaths with axes. Wiz: One of the many types of horror is the Creepypasta. An internet horror story that's copy-pasted from website to website. Boomstick: And today, it's horror vs. creepypasta ! Introducing Slenderman, from the popular creepypasta turned media franchise... Wiz: And The Tall Man, the bad guy of the Phantasm ''film series. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. 'Slenderman' Wiz: June 10, 2009... we see Eric Knudsen. Under the alias of Victor Surge, the guy enters some kind of art contest where one had to photoshop ordinary photos so that they'd look... off. Boomstick: Surge submitted his entry, containing a faceless, tentacled humanoid creature standing near a few trees in a playground, with many children next to him. The rest is history. Pirate from the SpongeBob SquarePants Intro: Oh, who lives in a creepy forest above the sea? '' ''Children: SLEN-DER-MAN! Wiz: Enter Slender Man - most commonly written as "Slenderman", without a space - AKA, the only good thing to ever come from a Creepypasta. ...Yes, I'm looking at YOU, Sonic.EXE. Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute... that guy's head kinda looks like the Moon! Wiz: Who ? Sonic.EXE ? Boomstick: NO, of course not, you dumbass! Slendy, of course! Wiz: Ehm... Boomstick, that's definitely NOT the Moon. (shows photoshopped image of Slenderman with the Moon as his head) Wiz: Dafuq? ...Eh, anyways, moving on. Boomstick: Slenderman is slated to have existed for over 11,000 years or even before the pre-historic times. The guy's motives vary - or he wants to eat children, or he just kills people, or he turns vics into proxies, or he tries to take over our universe or merge it with his, or he defends others, or he punishes individuals or groups for a deed they comitted. Basically a mix between a psychopath, a brainwasher, a hegemony, a Superman rip-off and... ehm... a punisher ? I dunno, honestly. Oh, and he's the leader of several cults and sects. Wiz: Slenderman has several ways of going. The most simple is where he simply disappears with his victims. The other is... where he impales his vics on tree branches, pulls their organs out, puts 'em in a bag, then puts them back in the body. Boomstick: Ewwwww... You know what, Wiz ? I'm going to Mars! He'll never find me there ! (shows footage of Slender Space) Boomstick: Oh... Nevermind. ...Wait, Slenderman owns a fucking spaceship armada ? AWESOME ! Wiz: Slenderman prefers to hunt its victims in abandoned locations and creepy forests. But with selective visibility, he can track them down anywhere, with only select individuals being able to notice him. Boomstick: Right, his powers. Let's get into this, shall we, Wiz ? Wiz: Indeed. Boomstick: Slenderman's most powerful weapon is his face. Not that it's ugly or anything - well yeah, maybe it is - but if you simply look at it, prepare to feel pain, get nausea and see how your electronics and technology fails to respond properly. It's pretty probable Slenderman can turn his power on and off manually in order to not screw up certain objectives. Wiz: Slenderman can teleport himself, others, objects and matter virtually anywhere he wants, not just through space and dimensions, but even through time. Slenderman can take control over technology and shunt others through a private dimension without them realizing, and this changes how they perceive time. It makes hours look like seconds and vice versa. Boomstick: He can take complete control over one's mind, emotions, thoughtwaves and mental functions. Hypnotizing or brainwashing others or wiping their memories is the most common use of this ability, though he can also do other crap with it. While seemingly unable to truly speak - that or he just never does it - he can telepathically communicate with others through the mind. He can also cast illusions and make others suffer custom hallucinations. Wiz: Slenderman can turn his suit into armour and even into a tree - somehow. He has unlimited shapeshifting, being able to turn into objects, trees, multi-armed skeletons, others and countless other forms. He can perfectly turn into someone else, flawlessly mimicking their voice and personality and receiving all their traits and abilities as well as even their memories. Boomstick: He can control the weather and shift between daytime and nighttime. He can generate tendrils, tentacles, spider legs, petiole and other appendages from his shoulders, and also place hands on them. He can turn them into spears that can stab through reinforced steel, which counts as 10 tons of force! They can even crack space-time. Wiz: Slenderman can emit radiation and has an aura that can grant victims various unpleasant effects, such as corruption, sleeplessness and the effects of contamimants.' '''He can possess others and resurrect the dead. He has telekinesis, powerful enough to make someone cough up blood and hold back a swung baseball bat. He can change his own size into a 22 meter giant and up and manipulate the space-time continuum. He can travel to other dimensions and create custom dimensions and universes. '''Boomstick: And now for his offensive abilities ! Slenderman has some degree of elemental manipulation - he has pyrokinesis and can bend normal, blue and green fire and he's immune to fire himself, he can flood locations with water, he can control darkness and bend electricity. Slenderman can also cause earthquakes and shoot green, explosive energy blasts.' Wiz: Slender Man is immensely hard to kill. He doesn't age, is immune to contaminants, has regeneration and a healing factor, he has a virtue of godhood and even if you do kill him, he simply returns, every single time. That does mean that for this fight, the Tall Man wins if he kills Slenderman once, in order to make it fair. Speaking of death, Slenderman can prolong and prevent death, by allowing victims to live despite old age, poisoning, disease, drugs and mortal injuries. His stare can apply morfine to others. Boomstick: A horrible power of Slenderman is his ability to apply a disease that causes internal bleeding, insanity, nausea, fever and various other effects, including those of other sicknesses. Wiz: And now for the feats. Boomstick: He overpowered a trained knight in sword combat using his tendrils, won a fight without using any of his abilities AND while holding back, broke through reinforced steel, he killed a man who nearly outsmarted him, fought Jeff the Killer, Zalgo, Ben Drowned and Sonic.exe, he distorted multiple universes by causing the Dimensional Bleeding and his flames are hotter than a Charizard's, with a heat of 1,150 degrees Celsius ! Wiz: But Slenderman isn't without his weaknesses. He can't move while looked at through mirrors and the effects of his stare won't be applied. Without teleportation, he has no speed feats either. Boomstick: But still, Slenderman is a very powerful entity and you'll more than likely not ever escape him. Wiz: Wait... what's that noise ? Boomstick: What noi-AH ! OH MY GOD HE'S HERE HE'S HERE AH FU-''' (STATIC) '''The Tall Man Boomstick: Once upon a time, in the 19th century, the kind-hearted doctor Jebediah Mornongside wished to uncover the secrets of life and death. Formerly a medic of the Union Army in the American Civil War, the guy perfected an inter-dimensional gateway to go to the realm of the decedent. Wiz: Morningside then passes through the gateway. But when he came back, the friendly, heroic doc from before was GONE. All that was left is The Tall Man. Was Morningside corrupted by power? Is he being possessed? Was he destroyed by a creature that took on his form and used it to blend in in our dimension? No one knows for sure. All that we know is that The Tall Man is the exact opposite of what Morningside was. Boomstick: The Tall Man is a cold, sadistic, abusive murderer that would do anything to achieve his goal of global domination, including child murder. Wiz: The Tall Man soon found a way of achieving his goal. The guy became some kind of necromanic and started digging up the corpses of those no longer with us. Not to be sexually attracted to them like actual necromanics, but to turn them into his brainless slaves. ...And then he kills the rest of the town where he dug up the carcasses to turn them into zombie soldiers as well. And that's how it goes for every place he visits. Boomstick: Jebus, that's insane! ''' Wiz: Actually, it's Jes- Oh, wait. Homer Simpson reference, right ? '''Boomstick: Yup. Wiz: Now that we know how fucked up the Tall Man is, let's get into his capabilities. Boomstick: "Morningside", unless our faceless thin friend over there, is lacking in actual powers. He's more dependent on his weaponry. But let's do his pure, true abilities first. Wiz: The Tall Man possesses telekinesis that he can use to lift and throw others with his mind alone. He's a shapeshifter that usually turns into attractive women - that Boomstick and millions of people'd call hot - in order to fool his victims, though he can also turn into other stuff. Boomstick: The Tall Man can paralyze his victims, hypnotize 'em or read their mind using telepathy. He can resurrect the dead - duh - and change his own size. If you cut off one of his limbs, they turn into swarms of hostile insects that leech on his victims. Though they will grow back eventually, it appears to be long-term, and spred over the course of days. So his regeneration isn't really useful. Wiz: Now for his weaponry! With so-called space-gates, the Tall Man can warp time and space, as well as teleport his victims between dimensions and dreams. He also has a sharp probe that can impale people. Boomstick: But perhaps the Tall Man's most famous pieces of tech are the Sentinel Spheres, which he can control and summon with his mind, but he can also give them full sentience! ''' Wiz: The Sentinels can stun victims and suck their blood. Within them are many weapons and gadgets. These include guns, lasers, rockets, missiles, flamethrowers, blades, mines, bombs, hammers, drills, sawblades, circular saws, firearms, sidearms and a lot more. '''Boomstick: This kind of makes me question why this guy came from a HORROR movie and not a science-fiction one. Wiz: The Tall Man also drives a hearse and has a zombie army. The soldiers include Gravers, Demon Troopers and a few others. Wiz: The Tall Man has some pretty big feats. Time and time again has he cheated death and nearly conquered the planet. He fought off Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Michael Myers, Pinhead and a whole bunch of other horror stars, slaughtered the full population of countless towns... Boomstick: ...discovered the realm of the dead, never got caught for any of his malefactions, tanked gasoline explosions that blew up entire buildings and warped space and time! Wiz: But the Tall Man isn't without his flaws either. Boomstick: The guy has an aversion to cold and he's weak to high pitched sounds. His powers are limited. Wiz: He has little fighting experience by himself because the zombies or spheres always do everyhing for him. Speaking of the spheres, they're very easy to break. Boomstick: But still, The Tall Man remains a powerful figure that will likely never be defeated by any human. The Tall Man: You think that when you die, you go to Heaven? You come to us! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' The Tall Man was pissed. A kid told him that there was another tall man. One that might rival his power. And oh, boy, didn't the Tall Man like that. But neither did the other tall man like Jebediah bad-mouthing about him. ---- 'twas night. 2 AM or so. The Tall Man, or Jebediah Morningside, was creating Sentinels in his mortarium, powering them with human brains. Expanding his arsenal, while some old, relaxing music played from a radio. "Et voila. Done with that.", the Tall Man said. He stood up, his tallness towering over... all the zombies suddenly circling around him. "What's the matter?", Morningside asked. Then he found out. He heard some... weird noises. "Who's there?", the Tall Man asked. No response. "Troopers! Go find that interloper, plese. He, she or it, and I, need to talk." The zombies slumped over to the doorway, leading to a hallway, one where you can go left and right. Minutes passed. The Tall Man decides to go take a look himself. He peeks to the right hallway. There, he sees the mangled remains of his troopers. He looks to the left, but sees nothing. Morningside goes back to the utility room. Then, he hears a table falling over. The radio is soon overloaded with static and shuts off. "What is this? Is this some sick or twisted joke?" Jebediah exclaimed. He then saw something in the doorway. It was none other than Slenderman, complete with his fancy tuxedo, empty face and lack of ears or hair. Soon, Morningside receives a telepathic message. "STOP." "Stop with what?", Morningside replies through the mind. "Your enslaving of the population. Your provocation of me, the one that will end your rule to start his own.", is the response. "I suppose you really want to become my new reanimated corpse... well, you can get just that, Moon Face.", the Tall Man replies. Both combatants, seemingly overconfident their opponent will go down in no time, prepare to deal a free beating, for zero dollars, zero ponds, zero euros and zero of virtually every other currency. FIGHT! The Tall Man starts by... being the coward and summoning his zombie minions to attack the other tall guy. The Gravers and Demon Troopers leap at Slenderman, but three of them go up in flames. The remaining two start pounding Slenderman like crazy, but nothing happens until they once again suddenly ignite and combust. The Tall Man is shocked to see this. He faces Slenderman, but soon starts experiencing pain. "Aaargh... oh lord, that hurts! How do you do that?" The Tall Man quickly jumps behind the table and hides there. Minutes pass. Morningside waits for Slenderman to come closer, but he doesn't. "What's taking him so long?", thinks The Tall Man. The Tall Man peers to the side to see that Slenderman is literally still standing there. "What is he up to?", whispers the Tall Man to himself. The Tall Man finally realizes that simply chickening out won't advance the fight by any means, so he flips over the table and launches it through the air. Slenderman sprouts a few tentacles, grabs the table and hurls it back. The Tall Man grabs the table and tries to come closer, but soon experiences pain again. He uses the table as a shield, but Slenderman pushes him back using telekinesis. "Hmmm... How am I getting out of here if this guy constantly camps at the doorway?" The doc then realizes there's another doorway to his right. "Oh. ...Well, this is embarassing." The Tall Man throws the table once more and summons a few more zombies as he flees through the open doorway. The zombies all charge at Slenderman, but he in turn summons three proxies: The Chaser (real name Kate), the skeletal Charlie and The Observer. The zombies overpower and kill Charlie and Kate, but The Observer warps space and time and subsequently teleports them into a volcano. Slenderman telepathically congratulates The Observer and teleports him away for safety. He doesn't want to risk losing his strongest proxy, seeing as how some of his other two went down pretty easily. Slenderman then moves through the room and passes through the other doorway, searching for Jebediah. 'Conclusion' Slenderman wins.png|If Slenderman wins Tall Man wins.png|If The Tall Man wins 'Polls' Who do you want to win ? Slenderman The Tall Man Who do you think will win ? Slenderman The Tall Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles